


Proposition

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu propositions one of New Japan's newest employees





	Proposition

“Do you realize every woman in this place is jealous of you right now?” You were startled as Hiromu Takahashi slid up next to you at the bar. The expression on his face had you taking a step back taking in your surroundings warily. He had his usual bright smile on his face, peering into your eyes with the most innocent look on his face. If anyone knew anything about Hiromu it was when he was looking innocent, something was about to go down. Sure enough your eyes landed on his brothers of Los Ingobernables who were watching your interaction with smiles like sharks smelling blood. 

“What do you want Hiromu?” You asked straight out, not wanting to get sucked into whatever he was up to. Hiromu let his eyes blatantly roam over your curves with that smile still on his face. You had never felt more exposed despite the fact you were fully dressed. Hiromu made you feel like he could see right through your royal blue cocktail dress as he took his time examining you. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He said. “Daryl really likes that dress.” Your eyes darted to the stuffed cat in Hiromu’s arms and you’d be damned if it didn’t look like the thing wasn’t leering at you.

“Thank you Hiromu,” You said, “Now if you’ll excuse me I should mingle.” You turned to move away, wanting some distance from the ticking time bomb that was surely close to exploding only to be stopped by his hand on your arm pulling you back, almost into his arms, standing chest to chest with him. 

“I don’t want you to go yet. You can mingle with me.” Hiromu said. “So, sit, stay.” He ordered directing you onto a bar stool. You nervously complied, seeing the flash of fire in his eyes that meant you should probably tread carefully. Hiromu always gave you whiplash with his emotions, going from one extreme to another without pause. His brothers of LIJ were the only ones that had any chance of handling him like this, and you knew you had no hope of them stepping in now. Being relatively new to the company you didn’t really have any allies around either. You watched warily as he placed Daryl on the bar top situated to oversee their interaction. “As I was saying before you so rudely tried to run off, we really like that dress.” Hiromu said, hand reaching out to finger the thin strap on your shoulder. “I think we’d like it better on the floor of my room.” 

Before you could stop yourself, your hand flew up, slapping him sharply across the face. “How dare you!” you shouted acutely aware of the attention you were drawing. “You don’t talk to me like that.” You stated firmly, shocked at the audacity of the man. Sure, you had heard all the stories and were warned about the LIJ boys, but this was really the first prolonged interaction you had with any of them. You had been sure most of the rumors were thoroughly exaggerated as rumors usually were.

Hiromu flexed his jaw, running his hand over the sting in his cheek. He didn’t know why Naito seemed to get off on being slapped. Hiromu didn’t like it one bit, eyes narrowing as he glared at you. “Why did you hit me? I was merely paying you a compliment.” He asked her. 

“That’s what you call a compliment? Propositioning me?” You sneered. “You need to learn some manners Hiromu. Now I’m leaving and if you try to stop me again, I’m going to punch you.” You gathered your purse and slid from the stool keeping your eyes on Hiromu the entire time as you slid past him and out of arm’s reach. 

You were about halfway across the room when Hiromu shouted, his voice echoing through the ballroom “So if you don’t want to fuck, can we cuddle?”


End file.
